I Have To Know You
by MsNinnie
Summary: A/U Its 1987 and Bella and the gangs 1st day of their senior year of High School. With hopes of it being a bitchin’ start to the year, Bella gets some bad news. How will she deal? And who is the new kid in school?
1. Chapter 1 I Have to Know You

**Title: I Have To Know You**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: Stripped by Depeche Mode also featured Girlfriend by Pebbles **

**Characters: Bella, Edward, Rose, Alice & Emmett**

**Disclaimer: All the characters, songs, and products mentioned are not mine but of their respective owners, like Stephenie Meyers, Depeche Mode, & Pebbles**

**A/N This is my entry to the NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest. I was fascinated with the review I got and didn't expect it to be so well received. The contest had lots of great entries and I was thrilled to be among some great authors.**

6 a.m. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh my God, I hate that stupid alarm. I need more sleep." I pull my pillow over my head and hit the snooze button.

"Bella, get your ass up!" Charlie knocks on my bedroom door just like he has every morning for the past year since I came to live with him. My mom and Charlie split up when I was a kid and when Rene decided she was gonna go on tour with her loser boyfriend that plays in some shit band that covers The Doors' music it was Forks for me.

It's the first day of my Sr. year, and it's going to be totally bitchin'. "Seniors '88," I couldn't help but squeal out loud.

My boyfriend Jake and I have been talking so much about the next step in our relationship and I really think things are going to happen for us pretty soon. Fuck under-shirties-over-undies it's been 6 months for fuck's sake. This kitty is getting anxious.

It's also so rad that this year has been good to me as far as my looks. I finally fill my bra and cleavage is my friend. My hair was finally grown out from the gnarly Pat Benetar cut I got in the 9th grade. It's to the middle of my back and it took the perm Alice & Rose gave me. With the layers I had cut into it I can totally fix my bangs a whole 5 inches tall. My dead ends lightened up and they totally look like red highlights.

"Bella!" Charlie's anxious to get me up and out the door on the first day of school. It's not like he has a date or anything, this is bogus.

"I'm up!" I yell back to him as I flip the blanket off of me. I'm sleeping in my very favorite Frankie Says Relax t-shirt that my mom gave me before I came out here. I almost contemplate wearing it to school. If I had done that last year Alice and Rose would never have let me sit with them at their table. Rose on several occasions has admitted to me that I was like a lost little puppy needing to be adopted and transformed into the fine-ass, fly, bitch I am now.

I felt weird playing Barbie to the Wonder Twins, but they're the school's princesses and I promised myself I would not be the loner kid reading in whatever random corner I felt shielded me from prying eyes. That shit got boring quick and with Rose and Alice I get two rad girlfriends who let me be me underneath all the silly clothes I'm told to wear. It's a win win I think. Not only that, I get access to all the parties. I'm a total wall flower, but it's fun to watch the youth of Forks, WA party hardy.

I contemplate the outfit we put together last night on our three-way call. Oh my God that is the most amazing invention ever. I don't know how people lived without call waiting and the three-way. Once, we totally had like 9 people on the phone all _at once_. Parties are few and far between and all the rain makes outdoor life almost impossible especially if you're serious about avoiding flat hair so the party line is the shit for this boring one whore town.

Speaking of Jessica, I hope she doesn't try to weasel her way into our group like she did all last year. That girl just annoys me, but I do sort of owe her for getting that idiot Mike Newton out of my facial. "Yuck, gag me," I shake my head in disbelief that I went out with him once and he thought I would give him head.

That's when the phone rang, _I bet its Alice_.

"Hello." I asked trying to remember if we decided on my red acid washed jeans or the laced leggings.

"Remember, we decided on the leggings and the granny boots. And, hi, what are you doing?" I can't even answer back before Alice cuts me off. "Hold on bitch, I have another call…" and just like that Alice clicks over to answer.

"Okay. Leggings? Check. Turtleneck? Check. Herringbone sweater? Check." I'm grabbing each item as I go over the outfit again and wait for Alice to click back on the line.

"We're back." Alice chimes in.

"Good morning, whore" Rose is on the line as well, "Don't forget to double up your scrunchy socks. I'd totally mix the black and white ones up but alternate the colors. That would be so rad." Rose is the daring one as far as socks, and if she says mix them up. They get mixed up.

"Hi Alice, Rose. Are you guys almost dressed?" I finally say. I could hear someone going insane with the hair spray.

Rose spoke again. "I'm doing my hair, I'm almost done. My mom must be trippin' if she thinks I'm going to eat bacon. Hold on." Just like that she was off and I could hear her put the phone down and walk away. Then Alice finally spoke.

"Bella, I'll be over to pick you up in 45 minutes and remember, first you mousse, then diffuse, then more mousse before you fix your bangs. And if I so much as smell that gagatrocious Dr. Pepper lip-gloss, your ass is grass. Bye." I didn't even say goodbye when the phone clicked.

I went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. I was in the AP program at school so I didn't have any classes with Rose or Alice, but lunch was our time and afterschool I stayed to watch their cheer practice, while I read. Jake would sometimes ride his dirt bike to our school from the Res High School and then hang out with me at my house until Charlie came home to interrupt our grope sessions. But that was last year's routine and I'm anxious about how this year will play out.

I start on my bangs and bend over to rat'em out with the pick side of my combo comb. As soon as I think their tight enough and slanting at the perfect angle, I straighten up and pick at the loose strands then spray the hell out of them. In Forks you can easily use three bottles of the supersized Mega Hold Aqua Net in a week, but better stiff than limp. I giggle at the double entendre and continue the stream of spray. Some of the spray gets in my nose and throat, which causes me to gag and cough hysterically.

"Holy shit, Bella I can smell the spray all the way down here." Charlie yells at me from the bottom of the stairs, which is my cue that Alice is in my driveway. That's when I heard the dinky little horn blow of her stupid '67 pink Carmengia. It's ridiculous how much she thinks she's just like Molly Ringwald. Although, if it weren't for that stupid car I never would have seen Jake with new, pervy eyes.

Alice found her car in a junk lot and her dad provided the fundage to bring it back from the dead. Jake did the work on my recommendation and that's what brought us together. I never thought of Jake as boyfriend material because we played in the dirt when we were kids, but seeing him shirtless in his Levis 501's bent over the engine of the car was enough to make my squirrel try to get that nut, as Rose so eloquently put it.

I grab my back pack, my right boot, a scrunchy for later and as I stumble down the stairs Charlie hands me a poptart. He backs away from me jokingly, trying to "avoid permanent eye damage" from the stiff hair. That joke is old, I think.

"Bye dad. See you later." I mumble as I put the poptart in my mouth and head out the door.

"Hey Bella, I told you that perm would take. Your hair looks great, but I don't think it's going to fit in my car." Alice giggles at her silly joke, also old, but she may be right, between the two of us in this tiny car, I don't think anyone will be able to see where her hair ends and mine begins.

"Ha, ha, Alice, did I get the back right? My dad called me down before I could add more mousse to the back." I can't stand when girls tease the hell out of their bangs then stand them a mile high and the back of their head is flat.

"Yeah I saw it before you got in, it's tubular. Speaking of which, is Jake coming over tonight?" She smirks and waggles her eyes at me suggestively.

"Yeah, like he called me last night, and he got his dad to ask my dad to go fishing after his shift. They're going to camp out, so we totally have the house to ourselves." I notice Alice flinch and her mouth pops open; before she speaks I cut her off.

"No Alice, this is why I picked Monday, you cannot invite anyone over, it's mine and Jake's night. Promise me you will not tell a soul." I raise my eyebrow at her and wait for her to promise.

She scrunches up her nose and grunts at me. "Alright, I promise, but you have to let me set it up for you. I'll skip 7th period and bring over all the necessary items for your first time."

Wait. What?

"What are you bringing?" I couldn't imagine anything other than my vagina and Jake's dick being necessary. I shook my head in confusion.

"Geese, Bella you're such a spazz. Jazz made me a mix tape of love songs for our first time. It's really romantic, I'll bring that. Do you have a boom box in your room?" I nodded yes. "I'll make sure you have protection in your side drawer, don't you remember what we learned in health class? The last thing you need is to get knocked up on your first try. Don't worry about it, relax and make sure you have a tic tac." Alice blurted out without a single breath but, I barely heard a word after protection. That made me nervous and I began to panic a little.

"Alice? Do you really think I'm ready? I mean we're still in high school." I shook my head frantically and couldn't speak anymore.

"Doy, Bella, you're a Senior and a virgin. Probably the only one left in the world. Stop trippin' and relax. It'll be fine. I promise." Alice turned into the school lot and we were both surprised that Rose and Emmett were waiting for us by Emmett's IROC. Rose never stands outside longer than necessary. The humidity could cause serious damage to her do.

She looked worried, or mad when she looked at me and I began to panic thinking I screwed up my hair or something.

As I opened up the door of Alice's car I heard Emmett's car thumping to Pebbles. I wasn't totally against Pop music, just most of it, but Pebbles was cool, I loved her song _**Girlfriend**_.

**  
…Girl, make a list  
Go out and find yourself a new bad thing  
Girl, you need a trip  
'Cause he's not worth the misery and ****pain****  
Just remember how he would tell you lies  
And then pretend that everything is so sweet  
Why should you sacrifice  
If you're not satisfied  
He's just a canine runnin' 'round in heat**Emmett ducked inside his car to turn off the radio.

Girlfriend  
How could you let him treat you so bad, oh  
Girlfriend  
You know you were the best he ever had, oh, oh, oh  
Girlfriend  
How could you let him treat you so bad, oh  
Girlfriend  
You know you were the best he ever had, oh, oh, oh

"Hey, I like that song." I turned to walk to Emmett, trying to avoid Rose, but something was up. I could tell.

Alice went to Rose. "What's your damage, Rose? You look freaked. What's up?"

"Um, Bella, we have to talk." Rose nodded once at Emmett and he quickly grabbed his books and walked off, but not before he padded me on the back. Now I'm trippin'.

"What's the deal, Rose?" I have no idea what could possibly be up.

"Bella, last night Emmett went out to our spot to drop of some supplies for this weekend," by spot, she meant Emmett's dad's cabin where they routinely have sex. "And, on his way up there he ran into Jake. He was with some other girl." She paused and waited for me to answer or for my reaction.

"What? Are you sure it was him?" My heart began to race and I felt my neck and face burn with rage.

"Yes, Emmett stopped and pulled him off the bitch and beat him shitless, at least that's what he said he did, and I saw his hand it looks really banged up." Rose grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the entrance. I'm sure her hair was more important than the fact that her boyfriend beat up my boyfriend because he was with some girl.

"Why? What were they doing? Did he even ask who she was?" I stumbled trying to make sense of the news.

"Bella, they were on the hood of her car, butt naked in the woods, fucking like animals. Emmett liked him; he wouldn't just kick his ass if it were innocent."

My world collapsed under me, I began to hyperventilate and gag and freak out, but no tears. I ran for the girl's restroom and locked myself in a stall.

Alice and Rose followed me and stayed with me until almost 3rd period to help me recover enough to make it to class. I was numb, as we all finally went to our classes. I never wanted to see him again. It was over. I would die a virgin. Cue Depeche Mode. I pulled out my walkman and popped in my cassette and didn't even worry about getting caught wearing my headphones during class. My hair will surely hide them.

Rose and Alice didn't know that I was into new wave, they only listened to pop and loved New Kids on the Block exclusively and expected me to. No thanks. So I always carried my cassettes of The Smith's, The Cure, Depeche Mode and Psychedelic Furs with me when they popped in their music. There's only so much New Kids on the Block you can take before your ears bleed.

I can't remember if anybody talked to me or if they even noticed my zombie 'tude at all, but I could tell something was up from all the stares and failed look-aways. This is Forks High School, by now everybody more than likely knew I was cheated on.

I walked into the lunch room and scanned the room for my girls. _**Try Walking In My Shoes**_**…**played loudly in my ear and drowned out the hum and chatter of the usual group of kids that went to our school. Everyone was congregating and reacquainting themselves. I couldn't help but notice something was grabbing their attention. I thought about how stupid that seemed. These kids knew each other since kindergarten and they were hovered and whispering and sneaking glares at something. Before I turned to see what all the buzz was about I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Alice signaling to pull out my headphones.

"Hey, Alice," I say. "What's everybody got their ass in knots, for?" I turned to follow everybody's stares and Alice grabs me by my shoulders and flicks me around to face her.

"Oh my God, Bella, don't look. There is a new kid and he is sitting alone at our table. He was in the attendance office when I went in to get a tardy slip and he is FINE." Alice grunted the word fine for emphasis. "I nearly lost my shit with his voice. He's wearing a black leather jack and Doc Martins. Doc. Fucking. Martins. I wonder if he's killed somebody?" I didn't get the connection, but didn't care to ask, because I was curious and really wanted to turn around.

"Anyway, are you okay? Are you still bummed about Jake?" Alice fails to realize that it's only been a few hours since I got the news of my boyfriend cheating on me and that we haven't even formally broke up. It was definitely over, but still. Yeah I was bummed, but not really. That's got to be weird.

"Um, yeah, I guess there's not going to be a first time for me after all. I just can't believe Jake would do that to me, but the craziest part of it all is that I'm not mad. Is that weird? I mean I thought I liked him and was ready for the next step, but what pissed me off most is the way I found out. Not that he cheated." Amazingly, it only took Mr. Smith's lecture in AP English to help me come to terms with my ex-relationship.

"So, can I look?" I began to turn so that we can head towards our usual table and the new kid. I was intrigued, leather and Docs, who wouldn't be?

Rose & Emmett finally joined us before I could turn around Emmett grabbed me and pulled me in for a bear hug. I secretly enjoy his hugs because there is nothing sweeter than big brotherly love so I let my body relax and sink in as he flails me back and forth like a rag doll.

"Bella, babe, I'm so sorry about you and Jake. I thought he was a stand up guy. I never would've guessed he was such a dog. "I just closed my eyes and nodded, not knowing what to say or feel. The absence of feeling is what had me more upset. I mean Jake and I were great friends and making out with him was okay, but looking back it did sort of feel wrong, maybe that's why we never took it past third base. But to cheat on me, his ass will be thoroughly dealt with. Just not now.

"Well, did you at least rip him a new one, for me?" That was all I could come up with as a response as Emmett finally put me back on my feet.

"Fucked him up real good, babe. He won't mess with you ever again, if he knows what's good for him." Emmett winked at me and tried to pat me on the head, but quickly retracted his hand. Being Rosalie's man, he knows better than to mess with the hair. So instead he playfully pretended to punch me in the jaw.

"So have you girls welcomed back Edward yet?" Emmett raised his hand and waved at someone behind me and nodded his head at whoever Edward is.

Alice and Rose yelped in unison at his question.

"What?!"

"Yeah, Edward's back, he enrolled today. Let's go sit with him." Emmett reached for all three of us and pulled us under his arms easily corralling all three of us like a big haired harem towards whom I assume is the new kid, now known as Edward, and apparently back.

When I turned in his direction I finally got a look at the guy in question. At that single moment three of the most unbelievable things happened.

My Heart stopped.

My brain exploded.

My Squirrel also exploded.

Oh my God, I don't know who Edward is, but I have to know him. Just then he looked up from his book that he was reading and smiled at us collectively and nodded his head at Emmett. If I'm not mistaken he looked directly at me with questioning eyes.

_Of course he would Bella,_ I'm practically new here. He wouldn't know who I am. But his gaze lingered on me and it felt like I was floating towards him. All the noise of the cafeteria vanished and all I heard was the distant buzz of Depeche Mode floating towards my ears from my earphones that were wrapped around my neck. The melody was melancholy and rhythmic and its tempo kept pace with the ethereal moment I was having with Edward.

_Edward. The guy I was destined to offer my virginity to because his godly existence demands it. I don't think I took a single breath as the green lasers of his eyes pierced my being and brought me to him._ Wow, that was deep. I'll have to write that in my diary later.

"Bella? What the hell is wrong with you?" Rose finally brought me out of my stupor. She waved and snapped her fingers at me. Apparently, I was missing the introductions.

"Sorry, I'm still a little out of it." I shook my head and dropped my eyes to the floor. My neck and face were surely flushed and red with the embarrassment I felt for practically drooling. Thank God they think I'm a mess about Jake, that's my out and I'll take it. For now.

"Whatever, that was weird, Bella." Rose added. "Anyway, this is Edward, who we had no idea was back and transformed into what you see now." She waved her hand over him and shook her head in disbelief as she took him in. "We grew up together. But he moved away Freshman year. How are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen? My mom will want to know your mom's back in town." Rose smiled and we all took our seats around Edward.

"Hi, Bella, girls. Yes, I'm back and yes I've changed a little, but not that much." His voice was magical and he smiled a half smile and shook his head a little, possibly embarrassed by Rose's introduction.

"_We're_ back I should say. My dad's work was finally finished and my mom really missed home, and I wanted to graduate with my friends, so we came back. I'll tell my mom to call yours, if she hasn't already." Edward added, but I thought it was weird that he never looked at Rosalie, instead he continued look at me.

I couldn't bring myself to look up at him directly, but I could definitely feel his eyes on me. I hope I wasn't imagining it. I also noticed that Alice was uncharacteristically quiet. She obviously didn't recognize Edward in the attendance office and that made me wonder what he looked like in 8th grade. All I know is that he is absolutely beautiful now.

"Alice? What's your damage?" I was intrigued by Alice's silence.

"Huh? Um, Edward I can't believe you're back. You didn't even call or tell us this was going to be a reunion year. Jasper would have loved to have said goodbye before he went back to college. Did you know that we're together now?" Alice's voice turned into a whisper. Obviously these two have a history.

Fuck, I hope there's not a stupid girl rule that would prevent me from liking this guy. I'll have to ask Rose later.

Edward finally turned his gaze over to Alice. Thank God.

"Yes, Jazz and I called each other quite a bit. As a matter of fact you can thank me later. He called me to ask if he should ask you out and I told him that would be awesome, because I knew how much you crushed on him." Again he flashed the crooked smile. There was a deep sincerity in his voice and that made me even more intrigued to find out the back story. I'll have to bank that one for later.

Alice smiled and there was an unspoken exchange that brought the two of them closer and just like that old friends were back together as if nothing ever kept them apart.

I learned in our 40 minute lunch break that even their parents were also good friends. They grew up together and vacationed together. Also, that when Dr. & Mrs. Cullen moved to California for Dr. Cullen's job they were all terribly heartbroken and believed Edward would never return, especially not to Forks.

Emmett seemed especially glad to have another guy friend around since Jasper graduated early and is now in college and more so now that Jake was, for obvious reasons banned from the group.

But more importantly, I learned that Edward is beautiful and smart because he was reading Wuthering Heights, for fun. That's my favorite novel of all times. Also that he had a bad boy look that put Johnny Depp and Christian Slater to shame. His faded Levis were ripped in all the right places, his Doc Martins were weathered beyond flimsy, but he wore them as if to honor their loyalty. His faded black U2 Boy concert t-shirt was probably his favorite from the state it was in and his black leather jacket with about a million zippers smelled gloriously of Drakkar Noir and cigarettes.

And I cannot fully express the magnificence of the hair. An altar should be raised in homage for worship of _the hair._ The color alone was unbelievable, I've never seen an auburn so brilliant, it was short, messy and spiky in the front and long and tussled in the back a little passed his collar. I've seen the look on MTV but never imagined the desire I would have to run my fingers through it.

I took a deep breath and looked away because I realized that I just sat and stared at him the whole lunch period. _Of one thing I am sure, I have to have this guy._

When the bell rang for next period, Edward stood and looked at my books.

"Bella? Are you going to Biology? I think I have the same schedule as you." Edward smiled at me and reached over to take my books from my hand and grazed my thumb with his finger. The electricity that I felt by his touch stunned me.

"Uh, um, yeah, I have Biology now. Are you also in AP classes? I didn't see you in English, I'm sure I would have noticed you." I practically whispered every word, because I couldn't get my mouth to function correctly. God, I'm so lame.

"Yes, I sat behind you, you seemed a little distracted. Who's Jake? And why is he banned?" Edward led me out of the lunchroom by my elbow and waited for me to answer.

"Oh, he as of this morning is my ex-boyfriend. Emmett caught him cheating on me and kicked his ass and I've yet to hear from Jake. Not that it matters. It's definitely over." I managed a smile and placed lots of emphasis on "over" to make sure he understood just how over it really was and how ready I am to move on.

"He sounds like a complete idiot. I don't see how he could possibly have wanted anybody else besides you. Seems to me you're better off." Edward let go of my elbow and motioned for me to enter our Biology class, but I stood frozen and stared at him.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

I smiled at him and appreciated the moment he allowed us to have in the doorway, but Mr. Banner called class to order and we were forced to look away from each other and take our seats. The whole class period was a blur, we found a table to share and there was a weird magical force field fully charged with an almost palpable pulse that drew me to him, and if I'm not mistaken I think he feels it too. We both squirmed and stole looks from each other. I'll have to review my notes later to see if I even wrote anything coherent.

When the bell rang Edward stood up before me and held out my chair for me.

"What's your next class?" Edward leaned in and was only centimeters from my ear when he spoke. I felt his breath on my ear and it sent shivers all over my body. I had to reach for the table to steady myself before I could speak.

I drew in a breath and managed to produce sound from my mouth, I don't remember what I said, but Edward seemed disappointed.

"Oh, well I have PreCal, then Chemistry maybe I'll see you afterschool. Do you have a ride home?" Edward led me out by my arm again and I cherished his touch. I was also saddened by having to part ways. Apparently, I mentioned my schedule and it didn't coincide with his, bummer. But he wants to see me afterschool, this is promising.

"Um, yeah, Alice usually takes me home, after cheer practice. I'm not a cheerleader, I just sit and wait 'til she's done, then she takes me home." _Geeze, Bella babble much, I'm such a spazz._ I turned my head to shield my obvious blush from the verbal spewage I just threw down wishing I had a rewind button to start over. That's when Edward gently placed his index finger on my chin to turn me to face him.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…seriously, is he going to try to kiss me. Now? I shouldn't let him. I'm fucking barely rebounding. Fucking Jake I wish he never existed…wait. I'm over reacting. He doesn't want to kiss me. Calm down Swan. Game face, Eye of the Tiger._

I cleared my throat and breathed in to settle myself but, I couldn't move my eyes away from his. Thank God he can't read minds, he'd surely runaway screaming.

"Well, if you don't mind, I can give you a ride home so you don't have to wait for Alice. Your Chief Swan's daughter I gather?" Edward somehow managed to pin me against the wall in front of my next class and placed his hand on the wall beside my head, which also put him a few inches from my face. I noticed that he was breathing in deep through his nose.

_Is he smelling me?_

"You wear Eternity." Not a question but a statement.

"Yes, Alice bought it for me as an early birthday present." I grabbed a wad of hair and turned my nose into it to see if I could smell it too.

"You smell amazing. And you haven't answered my question." He leaned in closer to my neck and took another pull of my scent. I think I might have come in my pants.

"Yes, Charlie is my daughter. I mean, I'm Charlie's dad." What the fuck is wrong with me.

We both laughed at my obvious mental retardation caused by Edward smelling me, and I nearly lost my shit again hearing him laugh. He is going to be the death of my virginity. I hope and pray to all the gods that it be true.

"And yes, I'd like a ride home, if you don't mind. Maybe we could do our homework if you don't have to be anywhere." _Please say yes. Please say yes. I know homework is lame, but please say yes._ I flash a flirtatious smile, which I'm sure is not at all how Rose taught me once, but I'm sure she would be proud to know that I managed to work it in.

"Yes, that would be great. I'd really like to get to know you and maybe you can fill me in on what I missed while I was away. Emmett is killing me with his Vanilla Ice persona, what's with the stripes shaved into the side of his hair? And I never knew Forks High School would allow such blatant over usage of spandex. Only Rosalie could pull that look off." Edward shook his head puzzled by his friends' style of fashion.

"Yes, they stand out considering standard issue garb for the Fork's High School student is jeans, sweatshirts and Kaepas, but we do our shopping in Seattle. Well, I should say, Alice and Rose do the shopping in Seattle and I let them pick out what they like for me. But I get full veto power on color and Spandex is a definite foul." We laughed again and I'm so pleased at how easily we can talk to each other.

It's as if we've always known each other, like there's a connection between us that eliminates the newness of our friendship or hopefully relationship. I'll have to cross my fingers, eyes, toes and vagina for the latter.

"Well, I guess I'll see you afterschool, Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Charlie Swan. You might want to write that down." Edward leaned in and tipped my nose with his and I nearly passed out and didn't care that he just made fun of me. I returned his crooked smile with what I hope wasn't a stupid giddy grin, but with a hopeful smile and turned to walk into my classroom.

Edward stood at the door and watched me until I sat in my desk and then he waved at me as he walked away.

_Of two things I am sure. Edward has to be mine. And if I'm right, I think he very strategically placed his books over his crotch._

I think I gave Edward fucking Cullen a hard on. My squirrel is back from the dead and running circles in my mid section.

The next two hours were the longest of my life, when the final bell rang I think I got from my locker to the parking lot in record speed and I was ever grateful that I didn't trip in these ridiculous granny boots. But in my haste to get to Edward I didn't meet up with Alice or Rose to tell them of my plans and not to mention that I didn't know what Edward drove. I looked around and thought about what I should do. God, if only we all had portable phones. _Yeah, like that will ever happen. Well maybe, if we all became drug dealers._ _Geeze now I'm babbling nonsense to myself._

I didn't see any sign of Edward so I decided to run over to the gym where Rose and Alice would be, hopefully I don't miss Edward on my way back in.

When I finally reached the girls I was totally out of breath from running, and it took me a minute to catch my breath before I could speak.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" Alice was stretching and not even looking at me as she bent to touch her toes and press her nose to her knees.

Rose was stretching her calves and didn't even address me.

"Um, Alice, Edward offered to take me home, is it alright with you that I go with him?" They both flung around and gasped so quickly to face me that it startled me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Holy Shit, Wonder Twins. What the hell?" was all I could manage and I was fidgeting trying to get back to the parking lot before Edward thinks I ditched him. Rose was the first to speak, but not before looking at Alice's face. There was a weird momentary silent exchange with them too and now I have to know what's up with that?

"Bella, do you have the warm fuzzies for little Eddie? That's my girl, you sure recover quickly." Rose reached over and slapped my back and then reached further down to pop my bra strap.

"Ow, Rose, you're such an ass. But if you must know, I do think I kinda like him and I think he might like me back. Jake's history and I'm ready to move on, like he obviously has. No need to dwell, right?" I look to Alice to see what she thinks because it's clear that there is something going on with her.

"Bella, I'm so glad you like Edward. He's perfect for you. It's beautiful when two closet nerds find love, lust, or whatever it is your people call it." Alice's giggle reassures me that I'm not overstepping any girl rules, but I find it hard to believe that Edward could ever be considered a nerd, he oozes of Joe Cool like a motherfucker.

"Nerds? What do you mean? Edward is not a nerd." _Why am I so defensive?_ I was once a proud nerd, but Alice and Rose helped me overcome my nerdiness with the style makeover. Plus, they let me be myself inwardly, except on Friday nights when I'm dragged to football games and house parties. I was warned that I would be FUBAR if I so much as smelled like a nerd in Rosalie's presence.

"Oh my God, Bella, you should see pictures of us when we were kids. Edward wore these hideous glasses, was buck toothed, and his mom couldn't control his fucked up hair so she practically slimed it down with this horrible greasy hair goop. Oh, and I can't forget the hideous Buster Browns. The boy didn't stand a chance to ever get laid and when Alice shot him down the summer before they left we thought he was going to kill himself." Rose laughed so hard she didn't even realize where her diatribe ended.

Alice and I both looked at each other and I had to ask her about that. She read my thoughts before I even spoke she answered my unspoken question.

"Bella that was a long time ago, he had a tiny crush on me, but I was always in love with Jasper. I really think he only asked me out because Emmett dared him to. It's nothing and you should totally go for it. He's obviously grown into his teen years bodaciously. Had I known then, maybe I might have said yes. But you two seem to fit perfectly. Go for it." Alice reached over to hug me and then pushed me away.

"Thanks Alice. I have to go, he might be waiting." In an instant I was off and running again.

When I got to the parking lot my heart nearly fell out when I noticed that the lot was nearly empty and Edward was nowhere in sight. I stood around and waited for a minute, but I recognized all the cars and none were new or ones I hadn't seen before.

Edward left without me. My body felt as if all the blood was being drained out from my toes. I had a knot in my throat and choked back the sob that wanted to escape. Why was I being so emotional about this? Maybe these are the feelings I should have had about Jake cheating on me, but he was the furthest from my mind.

I don't know how long I stood in the parking lot frozen into a state of shock. The whole time I beat myself up for ever believing that Edward fucking Cullen would remotely be interested in me. I mean he's gorgeous and could have anyone he wanted; he was just being nice because I was new to his group of friends.

Finally, defeated by my own self doubt I slowly turned and walked back to the gym, hoping Alice wouldn't ask me why Edward ditched me.

The ride home was quiet and Alice only spoke to me as I got out of her car.

"Bella, I'm sure there's a good explanation. Don't give up hope. I really think Edward likes you too. And don't forget tomorrow you're wearing your mini bubble skirt with the white tights and your black granny boots. I'll call you later and we'll three-way with Rose." I just nodded and shut the door of her car and walked to my porch at a snail's pace.

When I finally went in I could hear Alice speed away.

Charlie was out until possibly mid morning tomorrow and that reminded me of the plans I initially had for this evening and that was like salt in the wound and the tears that I fought off all day finally beat me. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up in my bed fully dressed and it was dark outside. I had no idea what time it was, but my stomach said it was hungry o'clock.

I dragged myself off the bed and changed into my Frankie Goes to Hollywood t-shirt. I pulled my hair in my banana clip and went downstairs to make myself a sandwich.

I sat at the table in the kitchen and nearly jumped through the roof when a loud knock on the door startled the fuck out of me.

"Jake." I mumbled. "Who the fuck does he think he is. I'm not answering the door." I stood my ground and took another bite of my sandwich when he knocked again. That pissed me off and I jumped up readying myself for battle.

I stomped every step as hard as I could and squeezed my fists tightly as I walked to the door I growled out my commands for him to leave.

"YOU CUNT FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER! YOU BETTER LEAVE BEFORE I GET CHARLIE'S GUN! YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE! ONE!" I finally reached for the door and turned the deadbolt to pry it open, because I really wanted to see his expression as I sent him packing. The nerve of him showing up here after what he did.

"TWO!" The door flew open and I was shocked when I realized it wasn't Jake at my door.

"EDWARD!" His face was twisted with confusion, but he didn't even flinch or react to my ridiculous greeting.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Was all he said, but he didn't miss the opportunity to scan me from head to toe and back again.

I realized that my t-shirt barely covered my polka dot undies and I recalled saying something about a cunt fucking motherfucker. My whole body must be beet red from my flush.

"Oh my God. I totally thought you were Jake. I'm sorry about that." I pulled the door to cover my state of undress and to hold on to, because I was confused as to why he was here at whatever time it was.

"I came to see if you were okay, when you didn't show up, I figured you decided not to let me take you home, so I left. But I couldn't rest 'til I was sure you made it home, but I didn't have your number and Alice's line's been busy all night, so I drove over hoping I remembered where the Chief lived, because we came here for dinner once. By we, I mean my parents and me." Edward shook his head nervously and then simply shut his mouth when he realized he was babbling.

It's good to know that I'm not the only one that suffers from momentary mental retardation. Could it be because of what I'm wearing? My mouth turns up into a huge smile. _He does like me._

"Oh. Yeah, I had to find Alice and tell her I was riding with you. I guess it took longer than I thought, but you're here now. Do you want to come in?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Won't your dad be mad, it's 11:30?" Edward looked behind me then around to the drive way that was empty and then back at me with hopeful eyes.

"Char…my dad is fishing; he won't be back until tomorrow. Can you give me a minute? I'll let you in, but I've got to get some pants first." I giggled hoping he wouldn't notice my mortification.

"Oh, please don't feel like you have to on account of me." Edward's devilish smile made my lady bits twitch. These undies are ruined.

"Um, let yourself in. I'll be down in a minute." I shut the door a little more to give me some coverage as I bolted up the stairs. I could hear him enter and shut the door and then walk around in the living room. _Oh, dear God I hope he's not looking at my old school pictures on the wall._

Finally dressed I came back down and motioned for him to join me on the couch. I turned to face him and smiled at him. There was an air of anticipation and it didn't escape me that we were all alone in my house. Could I possibly let things happen this fast? I barely met the guy today, but there was something about him that feels so right.

"Bella, I don't know why I had to come and check on you. Honestly, I thought maybe I read you wrong and you ditched me afterschool." What's he getting at? "But for some reason besides your beautiful eyes I feel drawn to you, like I can't get enough of you." Just then he reached to cup my face with his hand and he used his thumb to caress my cheek.

My heart skipped a beat, my stomach turned cartwheels and my squirrel was spraying perfume on in anticipation. I had to adjust my sitting position to get comfortable.

"Edward. I feel the same way. I feel like I've always known you somehow," There isn't a shred of doubt that when we look at each other's eyes we're feeling the same thing. "It's like you can read my mind and I have to have you near me. I was more heartbroken thinking you ditched me than by the news of Jake cheating on me." I shook my head confused by what I said and how easily it was to say it. But I never lost sight of his eyes.

_His eyes, liquid pools of the most beautiful green that can only exist in supernatural beings. His eyes owned me and I wanted him to have every bit of me. _Wow, another deep thought, that's two for the diary.

"Edward? Would you like to hear some music?" I cleared my throat to bring us back to reality. This was getting too intense too fast.

He also cleared his throat and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah, that's cool."

I got up and pushed play on my cassette deck on the stereo by the TV. I knew I had left the Depeche Mode mixed tape I had planned to give to Alice for her and Jasper's camping trip, but she didn't think she would like it.

I gulped when _**Stripped**_ began to play. _Of all the songs to come on._ That is my pick for the ultimate "fuck me" song.

Shit. I. Am. Screwed.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned to walk back to the couch. I was startled to find Edward directly in my path.

"That's an amazing song. It's one of my favorites. I didn't take you for a new waver." Edward caressed my bare arms slowly up and down sending me into near convulsions.

I looked up at him and was again surprised to find his face and mouth so close to mine. We were both panting and my heart felt like it was going to implode.

"Bella, please tell me if I'm going too fast. I can't help myself being this close to you. I promised myself that my Senior year was going to be the best year ever, especially being back with my friends. I never expected that it would be even greater than I hoped by meeting you." Every one of his words was a whisper in my ear that melted me to my core. This way too fast, but it feels right.

I couldn't fathom doing it on Charlie's couch. My room wasn't an option either, because my stupid bed is the creakiest bed ever. I got lost in the melody of the song and the lyrics gave me the inspiration I needed.

I reached over to turn up the volume knowing full well that it would sound clearly in the back yard. I reached for Edward's hand and pulled him towards the back door, picking up the throw blanket on the way out and sending up my thanks to the heavens for this unlikely clear sky and full moon.

When we reached the grassy clearing Edward understood what I was doing. He helped me lay out the blanket and then stepped closer to me and took my face in his hands.

"Please Bella tell me this is okay with you." Edward leaned in and touched his nose to mine.

"I want this. I want you. But you should know, I've never…" My whole body trembled and I couldn't find the words.

"Then we'll learn together. I've never, either." Edward admitted this was his first time as well, and I felt like this wasn't just to get it over with. This felt right and it felt like it was the beginning of something new and wonderful.

With that realization, I closed the gap between us and kissed him. As if by magic the lyrics of the song played louder and more meaningfully as we explored each other wantonly and anxiously.

**…Come with me  
Into the trees  
We'll lay on the grass  
And let the hours pass**

**Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Let's get away  
Just for one day**

**Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone**

**Metropolis  
Has nothing on this  
You're breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss**

**Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Where everything's ours  
For a few hours**

**Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone**

**Let me hear you  
Make decisions  
Without your television  
Let me hear you speaking  
Just for me**

**Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone**

**Let me hear you speaking  
Just for me**

**Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone**

**Let me hear you crying  
Just for me**

The music set the pace and the melody, with its rhythmic tempo guiding us into the unknown. Our kiss grew with intensity and I opened my mouth granting him entrance and he did the same. Edward's hands traveled from my face to my back slowly leaving a trail of burning flesh and desire. That's when he leaned into me to bring me down to the blanket. He hovered over me as I finally felt the blanket flush against my back. The contrasting cold against my burning flesh sent shivers throughout my body.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked me without pulling away from our kiss.

"Hardly." I replied

He inhaled and our kiss was rapid and needy. He finally released my mouth and traveled down my chin to my neck at the same time his hands made their way up my torso under my shirt. With a sudden boldness I released his hair I tangled in my hands and quickly pulled my shirt over my head.

"Oh my God, you don't know what you're doing to me. You have to warn me before you move like that underneath me." The whole time he spoke his eyes and hands roamed taking in my almost naked body.

Again, feeling empowered and needy I reached for his hair again, and pulled him in for more kisses. I licked his lips and in a breathy raspy voice I begged, "More." His mouth was like the life giving fountain my body needed.

He was also over the top. With my one word he crumbled above me and our need for each other was urgent, desperate and it was not enough. In what seemed like a second of flailing hands, legs, and clothes we were stripped down to only our underwear.

We both had to stop and catch our breath and I shied a little as I noticed his eyes making the circuit of my exposed body once again.

"Bella. You are so beautiful. I have no words. I've never imagined a being as glorious as you." With that he dove in and took my left nipple in his mouth.

I moaned and writhed beneath him relishing in his sensational touch. I could feel my nipple pebble when he sucked and nibbled on it. When he released it he was panting and the breath that blew across the wet delicate skin drew out an even louder guttural moan from deep within me.

He registered what just happened and leaned over to my other nipple and loved and teased it with greater fervor and then purposefully blew on the wet skin so that I could repeat my reaction.

"The sounds you make. Please, always make those sounds for me. Only for me. Oh Bella, I need you so much. Can you feel how you're driving me insane." With his words he pressed and rubbed his hardened length against my thigh and I had to have more. I needed him.

"More, please. Edward. Always for you. Only for you. I need more." I wasn't even finished speaking when I flinched in protest to his moving away from me. That's when I realized what he was doing.

He reached into one of the million zippered pockets of his jacket and I saw the small foiled package. Thank God he came prepared.

I helped him put it on because I was curious about how it worked and we fumbled through it a bit, but as soon as it was on securely we both looked at each other intently and the realization of what was about to happen hit us at the same time.

We gasped each other's names in unison and frantically pawed and kissed each other. Our chests rose and collapsed in a matched pace. Our hands explored, caressed and squeezed as we settled back into the blanket that was now a jumbled mess beneath us.

Edward positioned his body between my legs and held the tip of his engorged manhood at my entrance.

"Bella, please tell me you're sure about this. I'll stop if you need me to." Edward held my chin and never dropped his gaze from me. His eyes told me everything I need to hear to be absolutely sure about this, and I was positive this was right.

"Please Edward. I want this. I want this with you. Only you." I never spoke truer words.

I could feel Edward hesitate, but he pushed into me slowly and delicately. He was careful not to cause me pain, but it was inevitable. I moaned and I clinched my teeth tightly trying to absorb the pain and relish in the ecstasy of the moment. Before I knew it he was all the way in and he paused to kiss me. I felt a tug at my heart when he kissed me and he whimpered into my mouth as if he was trying to keep from crying.

The intensity of the moment and urgent desire changed in us both and it was an entirely different emotion that I think we both were feeling. This was the most romantic moment of my life.

"Bella, are you okay, can I continue." Edward breathed heavily between every word he spoke.

I could only nod and reached my hands around to cup his bottom to pull him towards me. As I did his moan went from a breathy gasp to a guttural moan as he stroked in me a few times.

That sent me over the edge and I didn't care about the pain I felt. I enjoyed it and with each stroke the sensation was more delicious and I hungered for more. I pressed my palms harder into his butt cheeks hopeful that he understood it to mean that I wanted him faster and harder.

I was so lost in him I couldn't remember my name much less any words that could express my need for more. Instead I moaned and breathed and panted underneath him. I could feel the intensity increase and I wondered if I was about to experience an actual orgasm. Everything I read about sex suggested that it was nearly impossible to get one your first time, but from what Alice & Rose told me about it I think it's going to happen.

My body tensed and I clinched my teeth together trying to muffle my near screams. We didn't have any neighbors close by, and the music was still playing in the background, but I know it must have been loud. I couldn't help it.

Edward's head had been buried in my neck for a while and he whispered my name in my ear over and over along with other words that were barely intelligible. But he must have noticed me tense up because he pulled his torso up above me.

"I want to watch you come, Bella. Come for me." Edward increased his thrusts and this new position sent him deeper inside me and I lost it.

I writhed and twitched and I could no longer contain my voice. I screamed his name. It echoed in the trees beyond our lawn. The intense pressure I felt on my clit made me wonder if it really didn't just explode all over Edward.

I dug my fingers into his biceps and the pain I must have caused him sent him over the edge. He grunted and slowed his pace and with three forceful thrusts I could feel his length pulse inside of me.

His body collapsed on top of me and he pulled me into his arms as he rolled onto his back. Still inside me, the shift in our positioned moved his now spent penis inside of me and it hurt a little. I winced and hissed and he noticed.

"Bella, I'm sorry, here let me pull out. Are you ready?" He held the rim of the condom with his index finger and thumb and then slowly retreated from within me.

"Are you okay?" he kissed my forehead and repositioned himself next to me on the blanket facing me.

I was still reeling from what just took place. I could only nod yes and hoped my grin conveyed how truthfully wonderful I felt right then.

"I never imagined it would be so great. Bella, you do understand that this wasn't just some whim, I need to know you. I want to have you in my life. Will you let me?" Edward's declaration verified what I was feeling and I was elated. I wanted to tell him he had me at hello, but that would be about the cheesiest thing I could ever say and I didn't want to sound stupid.

"Yes." It was all I could muster. The cassette ended and we laid in the grass under the full moon holding each other in silence.

This year was most definitely going to be the bitchin'est year ever, f'sher.

~The End

**A/N It was so much fun reminiscing about the good ol' days. And I must admit that I sorta miss the big hair. And yes, I did give Edward a mullet, but not a gross Joe Dirt or Billy Ray Cyrus Mullet…more like a John Taylor of Duran Duran Mullet of sexiness extraordinaire. They existed, really.**

**Thanks for reading, please review**.


	2. Chapter 2 I Have to Know Her

A/N: Okay so I thought long and hard about writing this. I didn't set out to continue my O/S at all, but in it Edward shows up at the end all Punkboy and FOINE! And then they do it. Truth be told my favorite Edward is Nerdward and this story line came to me suddenly. This Edward is more to my liking and I hope you like him too.

This picks up right before school starts. It's 1987 and the kids' first day of their senior year from Edward's POV.

Chapter 2 – Edward's POV

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Edward it's time to get up," I could hear my mom call to me from the hall. "Breakfast is ready, get up and come down, before I leave."

I rolled around and stretched and wondered why the alarm didn't go off. I sat up and pushed the blankets off of me and rubbed my eyes when I remembered. Everything is still packed in boxes. I was too tired from the drive from Los Angeles to bother unpacking my room. I was just glad to find my blankets and sheets.

I'm home. It's been the longest three years of my life and I'm finally glad to be home. It's the first day of my Sr. year and I am stoked.

Carlisle and Esme are my parents and we moved to LA the summer after my eighth grade year for my dad's job. He's a doctor and when he was asked to help do research and care for patients with AIDS, he couldn't resist. No one wanted the job because of the danger and risks involved, but Carlisle was bored with small town medicine and he "couldn't say no to humanity."

No one knew why we left other than it was work related and leaving my best friends was the hardest part. But I was excited about the possibility of living in LA, I mean who wouldn't be. Forks, Washington is a far cry from anything LA had to offer and I was ready for a change, hoping that I would have a fresh start somewhere where I wasn't just the little pencil neck, know-it-all, nerd that hides behind his giant friend, Emmett. Jasper was just as smart, or smarter than me, but was blessed with good looks and he shot up a foot taller than our whole class, so he wasn't picked on like I was.

Rosalie also made sure none of the girls ruined my life because she had everybody threatened within an inch of their lives if they so much as looked at me wrong, which gave her exclusive rights to torture me. I was skinny, gawky, four-eyed, buck toothed, and my hair was a ridiculous mess that my mom slimed down to tame. She also picked out my clothes, as a matter of fact she still does, because I wouldn't have the slightest idea what was in style.

I sat at the end of the mattress that was on the middle of the floor and looked around at all the work I had to do, wishing I'd just listened to my dad and had the car towed and flew in with them. But no, I was pumped to finally have my car finished and I wanted to break it in. It's the freshest ride, Candy Apple Red '67 Mustang Convertible. I found it in a junk yard and had it fully restored. James helped me with it before he died.

I breathed in a big sigh at his memory. James was a patient at my dad's clinic, he was a hemophiliac and was transmitted the AIDS virus through a blood transfusion. He was my age and was handed a death sentence when he cut himself with a screwdriver. He was mad, he bullied me, he nearly kicked my ass on several occasions, but when my dad told him about my car he asked to help me restore it. I hated him, but I couldn't be mean to him. Neither of us had any friends, so we bonded as well as we could, which meant we tried really hard not to kill each other.

I was so wrong about LA. My dad had to keep his job a secret because the AIDS virus sparked fear and turmoil in the city and we were targeted several times by protesters who rallied against the clinic's existence and it became dangerous for us to be out and about. My mom had to home-school me and we were driven around with body guards and police escorts, even to the grocery store. I was so alone, but my dad's work was extremely important.

My mom and I volunteered at the clinic, just to have social interaction with anybody, even if they were sick. All the myths surrounding the dreadful disease are crazy, and people's fear of it made life hard for me.

I missed my friends, I missed my home, I even missed going to school. Forks may not be LA, but its home. When James died, I freaked out and that's when my mom insisted we come home. I was grateful, because the thought of being able to finish high school in an actual school and graduate with my friends, if they even remembered me, was the best news I'd gotten in a long time; that, and my bitchin' ride.

"Edward, are you coming down? I laid your clothes out for you in the hallway," I could hear my mom call to me from the first floor. Even screaming up the stairs, her voice sounded sweet.

"I'm up! I'll be down in a minute." I looked around and fixed my stare on the trunk that sat next to my bed. When James died his mom came to our house to thank us for being nice to James. She said that she was well aware of how horribly rude he was, but under the circumstances it was to be expected. I was shocked when she gave me a note with a trunk key. In that note that he wrote before he died he basically bequeathed his most prized possessions to his only friend. His words were crass, but he considered me his friend.

I've yet to open it. It's too hard. He was an ass to me and I don't know how to feel about it. When my parents were packing for the move I thought about leaving it, but it made it here somehow. I scratched my head and stared at the trunk and kicked it.

"Edward! I'm leaving! You better get your ass down here Mister!" Holy shit, Esme Cullen swore. I'd better get going. She means business.

I ran down stairs and met my mom at the breakfast counter in the kitchen. She was dressed and ready to go and was pouring me a bowl of cereal.

"I'm sorry about the cold cereal, but I haven't been to the grocery store. I'm just glad your dad thought about grabbing this at the convenience store" I couldn't believe Esme was serving Cap'n Crunch to me, from a gas station.

"Crunch Berries? At least there's fruit." I smirked at her and she smiled while she poured the milk.

"Mom I could have done this myself, you don't have to baby me anymore, remember I'm a senior this year and can get my own cereal. I've been doing it since I was eight as a matter of fact." I shoved a spoonful of the sugary mess in my mouth.

"I know, dear. It's your first day back and you drove in so late last night I just wanted to make sure you had a great first day. All your transfer paperwork was faxed in Friday, so you should be set. You'll just have to stop in the office and get your schedule." While she spoke she dug around in her purse and pulled out two little black rectangles and handed me one. "These are our new beepers, our old ones don't get coverage here, so if you need me page me. The number is on it already, I'll page you your father's new number so you'll have it. I hope you have a great day and make sure you tell the kids hello for me." Nurturing and efficient, that's my mom. In a blur she picked up her keys, purse, coat, and rambled off the rest of her itinerary and was out the door, with a quick "I love you. Make great choices."

I still had an hour and half before school, so after my cereal I showered and stood over the trunk with the key in my hand and forced myself to look inside. Knowing James, it probably only contained dirty magazines, and pot paraphernalia. As I lifted the lid I was hit with the smell of tobacco and marijuana and the very distinct smell of Drakar Noir. James swore that Drakar was the shit for landing babes. I stared at the contents and didn't know what to think. Mostly it was clothes; his black leather jacket, and tons of concert t-shirts. Underneath were his black Doc Martins, four pair of ratty, faded old Levi's and a thick black leather belt with four rows of silver spikes all the way around it. I mostly saw James in his pajamas, but I knew he was into punk rock. Why would he want to give me his clothes. I pulled out a shoe box wedged underneath all the clothes and sorted through it. There were lots of cassettes, a pack of Marlboro Reds, a bottle of Drakkar, a huge tub of Dippity Do, and rolling papers.

_Well, I don't know why he thought I would want this, but if it was all he had, then who am I to judge._ With a sigh I flipped the lid shut on the trunk, but noticed it seemed too heavy as it fell shut. I opened it again and inspected it. It was rounded on the outside, but inside the lid had a red felt flat surface. I tapped it and it shook the felt, which indicated it was hollow, so I fidgeted with it until I pried the felt loose and off. Just as I suspected, dirty magazines, porn videos, and a rather large bag filled with pot and four joints already rolled were hidden in the lid of the trunk.

I snickered at the contents and was about to close it up again, when I noticed the sheet of paper folded in half addressed to me. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

Hey Assward,

You can have my shit since I'm dead, maybe it'll get you laid faggot. Seriously, the cologne works, wear it.

-James

P.S. Thanks man.

I don't know how long I sat in front of the trunk remembering all the fights and almost good times I had hanging out with James. I liked the music he made me listen to, I envied all the crazy things he did and talked to me about. I was never as bold and adventurous as he was. He laughed at me when I told him that I thought he was selfish for being so wreck less in his condition, how any little cut could be the death of him. His response was, "Since I'm going to die anyway, might as well live it up."

The first real trouble I ever got in was with him. His mom caught us sneaking back into the clinic in the middle of the night after we snuck out to see The Clash in concert. He got an "Oh, James." I got bedpan duties for a week. I also inherited his horrible language. I still struggle to hold back on the "fucks and motherfuckers" that escape me on occasion. Luckily Esme hasn't fallen victim to my raunchier vernacular.

I shook my head out of the stupor I was in and glanced at my watch. I was going to be late if I didn't get dressed and out the door in five minutes. I look at the mountain of boxes that were strewn all over my room and couldn't remember which has my clothes in it. So without thinking I just grab whatever I could from James' trunk, and reused my socks and underwear I had on before. After all, I am a dude and James would be proud that I didn't let my mommy dress me. I barely had time to brush my teeth and slab on some hair gel when I was out the door. The leather jacket was heavier than I would have imagined, I guess all the zippers and hardware weighed it down. I just hope it doesn't scratch the leather seats of my car. And I'm also a little grossed out by the fact that my clean feet are in dirty socks in even filthier shoes. At least they fit, and I don't have time to worry about that or I'll be late for school.

I sped through the curvy highway that leads into town and I could feel my stomach turn once I was near Fork's High School. I had planned on calling Emmett this morning to let him know I was back and hoped he would meet me before class. I wasn't sure if my old friends would still want me around considering we barely spoke. I was forced to be secretive about our lives in LA and every time we spoke on the phone there was a possibility of it being tapped, which meant fewer phone calls and then none. Jasper was my only life line to my previous life in Forks, he was the only one who knew what my father did and with him gone I hoped that Emmett would accept me back into his life.

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly noticed two cars that stood out above the rest. The Red Camaro, IROC Z parked next to the pink Carmengia screamed Emmett and Alice. Jasper was right; he said I would know immediately who drove what once I saw them. There was an empty space next to the little pink roadster, but I also noticed that there was a huge oil stain on the concrete. Whoever parked there must have killed a beast of a car, but since it was empty I chanced getting my white-walls dirty and took the space anyway.

Nobody was around, so despite my speed I was still late. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the office. I remember coming to visit this school in the eighth grade and touring it at the time. It seemed so big to me, I wonder if anybody will recognize me considering most of us practically have known each other since elementary school. I looked around for familiar faces, but peeking into the classes I couldn't see anyone's face, especially the girls, their hair was so big it was all I saw.

I finally found the office and went straight to the counter where a portly older woman sat at a typewriter tapping away furiously, staring intently into a stack of papers, while holding a pencil between her too red lips. Not stopping her work or to bother looking up at me, she mumbled, "Can I help you?" through her teeth that now gripped the pencil keeping it in place.

"Uh, yes ma'am. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to pick up my class schedule." I leaned into the counter and looked around hoping this wouldn't take long. As soon as I said my name she stopped her typing and flung her head up to meet my eyes.

Her expression went from happy to curious to what I think is appalled. I began to wonder if I had something on my face when her mouth fell open and her pencil unceremoniously fell out of her mouth, bounced onto her robust chest and then to the floor. Her eyes trailed me from head to waist, the rest of me was behind the counter, but if it hadn't been I'm sure her travels would have included all of me.

"Well, hello, Edward. Mrs. Cullen called and said you would be by this morning." She turned around and began digging through a pile of file folders contemplating each one until she reached what I assumed was mine. "Yes, here it is, Cullen, Edward A. All of your paperwork seems to be in order and I was just now typing up your schedule." She turned to give me another look with a questioning furrow of her brow. "Um, you're taking all AP classes, is that correct?" Her tone was condescending.

"Yes, ma'am," I didn't understand why that would be something she wouldn't believe, my better that 4.0 GPA was written all over my transcripts, and then it dawned on me. I was dressed like a gang member, or street thug, possibly even a murderer in her eyes. This is a first. Most older women usually doted on me, I never repulsed them.

"Okay, well, if you think that it's too much for you, just come on back here and we'll have to get written permission from your parents to change your schedule." With a quick yank of the sheet of paper trapped inside the typewriter she leaned forward to hand me my schedule, but not without sizing me up again.

"I'm sure it's fine and I think I can handle the work load." Her attitude was getting on my nerves, how dare she assume that I couldn't handle AP classes. She continued to stare at me and then finally turned around back to my file.

"Oh, you were in Los Angeles, and I see that you had to be home-schooled." Again, she turned to look at me and huffed. "Well, son, if your grades are legitimate I hope that you don't ruin them getting into any trouble," She said pointedly," we were so happy to hear your parents were coming back to town. The hospital just hasn't been the same since Dr. Cullen left, but it is beyond me why parents think a small town is the answer to unruly children."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" _Is this bitch serious?_ She thinks we're back because I'm some kind of bad kid. "Listen lady, I'm just trying to get my schedule, if we're done here, can I go? I don't need you to assume anything about me or my family, which is all wrong, by the way. So mind your business." _Holy shit, where did that come from? I've never raised my voice to anybody, much less and older woman._

Her look of horror almost made me laugh, I straightened up and started to turn for the door before she stopped me, "Have a seat, Mr. Cullen; I will not have you speak to me that way."

So much for a quick exit. She motioned for me to sit and quickly picked up her phone and punched in three buttons and waited, never taking her evil gaze away from me.

"Principal Jones, can you come to the office, please. I have a situation I need your help with." Shit, she's calling the principal on me, on the first day of school. What the hell is going on? This was supposed to be a good day, now I'm in trouble. Me? I've never been in any kind of trouble in my life. I began to sweat and fidget in my seat and worry how this will affect my permanent record when I apply to college, and what my mom and dad are going to do when they find out. Shit. _Calm down Cullen, turn on the charm, everybody over 30 loves you. You're the poster child for wholesome for God's sake. _ I inhaled a few deep breaths and waited for a minute when Principal Jones stepped in.

He stepped behind the counter and leaned over the desk. Without a word or a look in my direction they whispered back and forth to each other. I could have sworn he was holding back a chuckle, when she covered her mouth and whispered directly into his ear.

He stood up then straightened his suit jacket and cleared his throat. "Mr. Cullen, come with me, please?" _Great, my first day back to school and I'm in trouble_. "Can you please call Mrs. Cullen and transfer the call to my office as soon as you get her?" He motioned for me to follow him and we headed out of the office. By this time first period had let out and the hallway was filled with kids making their way to second period. I tried to avoid the stares and comments directed at me by staring at the floor as I followed Principal Jones to his office.

This is so humiliating and I was beginning to think this day couldn't get any worse when I suddenly was forced to an abrupt stop. _Fuck, did I just run into a wall?_ I looked up and couldn't believe what just happened. I ran straight into the back of a gigantic beast of a guy.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, asshole." The beast spoke as he swung around to face me.

"Mr. McCarty, I'll ask you once to watch your language in the hallway." Mr. Jones was ahead of me, but turned around when he heard the commotion.

"McCarty? Emmett McCarty?" I said, as I looked up at the massive giant.

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Emmett, it's me, Edward Cullen." I motioned between us, hoping he would recognize me and calm down.

Just then his intense gaze softened and his mouth shot opened in a huge grin.

"Hell yeah, Edward motherfucking Cullen, what the hell are you doing here? Are you back, man? For good, I mean." He swung his arm around my shoulder and began jarring me around in a half hug and nearly knocking the wind out of me when he pat my back.

I was glad to see a familiar face and be welcomed in spite of the fact that I'm still in trouble, and Mr. Jones is waiting for me standing in front of his office door.

"Um, yeah, I just got in last night, and I'm trying to get enrolled, but I've had a bit of a snafu," I motioned over to the principal's office and hoped I didn't just make things worse.

Emmett turned to look at the Principal and laughed out loud.

"You? In trouble? You must be trippin? So, what punk, did LA turn you into some kind of badass? Are you a Crypt or a Blood?" Emmett was making some hand motions, which caught the attention of the principal.

"Mr. Cullen, my office, now! Mr. McCarty, class!" He motioned us away and Emmett laughed as he turned to leave.

"I'll catch up with you later, Edward. The girls are gonna shit when they get a load of you. Do they know you're in town?" I shook my head no and followed Mr. Jones into his office hoping that I wasn't in any more trouble.

I waved Emmett off and shrugged my shoulders with a look of defiance hoping he thought I didn't think this was that big of a deal. But in reality I really was shitting bricks at this whole situation.

I walked into the principal's office and shut the door behind me. He was already on the phone, with who I assume is my mother. He never said more than "Yes, Ma'am." Or "I understand." And he nodded his head quite a bit, which is a stupid gesture, because it's not like she can see him do it. His demeanor changed rapidly and I wondered what my mother could possibly be saying to him. It's as if she's ripping him a new one.

He turned his back to me and began rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Finally, he seemed to be at the end of the call "Yes, ma'am I'll see to it myself." I'm toast.

My mother would never approve of my language. Shit.

"Yes, ma'am, she can be a bit _bitchy_, as you say." He responded.

I perked up and listened more intently, could Esme Cullen possibly have called another woman _bitchy_. This is getting interesting.

"Yes, ma'am and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. No ma'am, you're absolutely right, we should be thrilled to have a student of his caliber in our school. Yes, I'll see to it myself that he gets to his classes without any further delay, thank you Mrs. Cullen. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me completely defeated.

"That was your mother, apparently she and Mrs. Cope had an exchange of words before I was transferred in, and I did not get the full story from Mrs. Cope." His face went from smug to apologetic to embarrassed, "Mrs. Cullen informed me of what really happened and I apologize for having kept you from your first two classes this morning."

Could this be true, I'm off the hook, that easy. "So can I just go to class?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, but I don't appreciate the language you used with Mrs. Pool. It would be nice if you apologized for your tone and then you can head off to class."

"Yes sir." I nodded at him sheepishly, I didn't want to go back to face Mrs. Bitchy, but I left my schedule in the office and wouldn't know where to go otherwise. Why should I apologize, she's a judgmental bitch and I just stated the obvious.

I made my way back to the office, the halls were clear of anybody because second period was well underway. When I entered the office, Mrs. Bitchy was again, fast and furiously typing away and didn't even acknowledge me entering. I leaned into the counter and noticed my schedule was still there. I grabbed it hoping I could make an easy escape without having to udder a single word.

As I backed up towards the door I stopped mid step when a tiny creature rushed by me in a flurry and practically jumped around the counter barrier, making her way to Mrs. Bitchy.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope, did you miss me?" The girl flung herself at the old bat and embraced her in a half hug forcing Mrs. Bitchy Bat to stop her work.

"Oh, Alice, baby girl, how are you honey, did you have a nice summer?" her saccharine smile was almost too much to bear so I continued my backwards decent from the room.

_Alice? Could it be?_ "Mrs. Cope, I've got my schedule, thank you and I apologize for taking up your time," it was all I could think to say, because I stared at the beautiful girl still holding her in a vice grip. It is Alice, but she doesn't seem to notice or care to notice that I'm here. Should I say something?

"Yes, well son I hope your mother's right about you, now hurry along." She barely turned her head to speak to me as she was practically peeling Alice from her grip. Just then Alice turned to look at me and she eyed me from head to toe and tilted her head at me questioningly. We both rolled our eyes at the obvious sneer Mrs. Bitchy Bat gave me. She doesn't know who I am. I don't want to embarrass myself so I just let it be for now.

What happened next made me laugh out loud as I hurriedly exited the office. Alice spun Mrs. Bitchy around in her office chair and taped to her back was a sign obviously just placed there by, whom I'm positive was my best friend and childhood crush, which read "WILL FUCK FOR FOOD".

_Alice. _I snickered at her antics.

I stopped outside the office door to look over all my classes and where I'm supposed to be at this time. I realized second period was almost out so I looked for the bathrooms to wait for the next class.

Finally, at the edge of the hallway I found both the boy's and girl's rooms next to each other separated by a rusty old water fountain. As I walked past the girl's bathroom door I could clearly hear a girl cussing up a storm, something about 'him being a dog, and that she (I guess the girl she was speaking to) was too good for his bitch ass. That she needed to find somebody to lay her to show him, (the dog I assume) that his pencil dick means nothing to her.' Girls and their drama, and who knew that Fork's girls were so crass and hardcore.

_I hope she wears a condom. _I snickered at my stupid inner dialogue and walked into the bathroom.

It smelled horrid and there were disgusting paper towels clogging three of the four sinks almost ready to spill over onto the damp muddy floor. I stood at the door wondering where else I could go to kill fifteen minutes until the next class._ Library. I hope it's well equipped._

I couldn't help but notice my image staring back at me from the full length mirror that was adjacent to door. Could I possibly have changed so much in three years? Emmett barely recognized me and he shook his head when he inspected my clothes. Did I look like a gang banger? James' clothes were more punk if you asked me, and certainly not my style, but surprisingly comfortable. My usual khaki slacks, and button downs aren't that bad, but very preppy in comparison. James used to make fun of how fitted my clothes were. That I was so out of style because everybody knew that all clothes should be oversized. I hate that style, Alice is a tiny little thing still but her herringbone blazer was probably four sizes too big on her. All the girls, I noticed were practically drowning in their tops, which is a shame, most girls have lovely bodies and it makes no sense to cover it up with all that clothes. The only trend that makes any sense to me now is spandex. Too bad Kelly Bundy made it where only slutty girls will wear it.

I took another look at my ensemble and wondered if it had anything to do with Alice not recognizing me. Then again, I did grow a whole foot, where she hadn't, the last time she saw me. My hair was professionally cut at a trendy LA salon, my mother's farewell treat to us all. I didn't know what to do with it at first, but apparently lots of gel is good. I also wear contacts too. I refused to wear my glasses anymore when Sally Jessie Rafael stole the only style that didn't make my nose look bigger than it is. Oh well, I guess my arrival being practically secret didn't help either. I'm sure we'll resume our friendship and this year won't be a total bust. I hope.

I made my way into the dinky library and sighed. This will not due. The library in my parent's home is bigger than this. I noticed a comfortable looking chair next to a window on the far wall and headed straight for it. I pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights and began thumbing through it. I've read this book over and over and it doesn't matter where I start, I will easily get lost in it. Before I knew it, the bell rang and I went to my next class, French IV, this should be easy enough. Thanks to my mom, I am fluent and I only take this for the easy A.

I found the class easily and made my way to the back of the class. I normally sit in front, but my clothes would suggest that I was rebellious and therefore I decided to play the part. What could it possibly hurt? I've lived a very boring life so far. I've never had a girlfriend, my first three years of high school were spent with my mother instead of a real school, therefore no actual school activities. I focused more on getting into an elite university and didn't care, but I realized that I missed out on a lot; especially in the girl department.

The girl's in the bathroom spoke so openly about their sex lives and I immediately was reminded of the horrors of AIDS. "_Protection is essential"_ was my initial thought totally missing the point. I'm a teenager and it didn't even occur to me that I could be the guy that lays the girl who needs to forget about the dog.

James may have treated me like shit, but if anything good came out of knowing him, was me realizing that you do only live once and fun should be included.

As the rest of the students made their way into the classroom I looked to see if I recognized anybody from grade school. But everybody was so different that I soon lost interest and returned to my book. Just after the tardy bell rang, the teacher instructed everybody to greet me and introduce themselves to me because it was my first day. I looked up to see who would be first, but since she said it all in French, apparently no one understood her and they all just stared at each other, shrugged or didn't even care to look up.

At that moment a girl came into the class. Her chin was tucked into her chest and she never looked up, apparently too distracted or indifferent about her tardiness. Her steps were slow and forced but she took a seat in front. I couldn't see her face underneath all the hair, but her presence struck me.

"Salut, Mademoiselle Swan. Comment allez-vous?" Mrs. Finley greeted the girl. Miss Swan. Swan? The name sounds familiar, but I couldn't place her. If only I could see her face, maybe I'd recognize her. The girl looked up and pulled something near her ear and responded.

"Désolé, je suis un peu égaré." Whoa, she spoke French. Distracted? I wonder why? She then covered her ear with her hand and that's when I noticed the tiny wire underneath the cascade of beautiful curls. She must have earphones on. God, how I wish I could see her face. It would be my luck that the only girl I could possibly speak French with be butt ugly.

Her body seemed nice enough. At least from what I can see underneath the giant sweater. Her back seems petite and when she sat down the hem of her sweater got caught on the back of the chair and I got a quick glance of her rear. She wore leggings underneath and they hugged her tight little ass like a motherfucker. Great, my dick is erect for someone's ass that I only saw for a whole two seconds.

But she speaks French and her hair is amazing and her ass; oh, her ass, I can only pray that she have a really cute face. Like it would matter, she probably already has a boyfriend, her French is probably a fluke, and I doubt she's into nerds.

There's nothing like a little self deprecation to deflate an erection for a mystery girl's butt. The class continued and before I knew it, it was time for fourth period. I glanced at my schedule to locate my next class. AP English. I wonder if she'll be in that class with me? I looked up but she was already gone, when a girl practically jumped in front of me.

"Oh my God, you're like new here, right?" There before me so close that I had to step back a bit, was Jessica Stanley. I will never forget that face. The face of evil incarnate stood before me and in all the excitement of returning to Forks, I totally forgot about the one thing I swore I never would miss about this town.

"Uh, yeah, sorta, I guess." She didn't recognize me either. Good.

"During roll call, Mrs. Finely called you Monsieur Cullen, right? But the only Cullen to go here moved like in 6th grade, a real goofball, you wouldn't know him, he's a total geek. So where are you from? Did you just move here? I'm Jessica, by the way. I'd be glad to show you around the school, if you need help. I'm very popular and I can introduce you to all of my friends, if you'd like," she spoke without taking a single breathe and I didn't know what say to her. She hasn't changed a bit. "Oh, my God," she continued, "You should totally sit with me at lunch."

"Um, I'm going to be late for class. I have to go." I ignored every question or whatever it was she said. I hated her my entire childhood and I didn't want to be her friend now. Thank God she didn't recognize me. Where was Rosalie when you needed her? Rosalie used to protect me from Jessica in grade school after she thought it would be funny to pants me in gym class and yell out "Edward wears tighty whities!" It was a memory I would desperately want to forget, but never will. Rosalie pushed her down hard onto the gym floor and told her to never mess with me again.

I stepped around her and darted off in the direction of my next class. I practically ran into the room hoping that Jessica wasn't following me and was relieved when I saw her turn off into another direction. I looked around for an empty seat and my heart skipped a beat when I noticed Miss Swan sitting in the front row. Her head was down buried in her folded arms.

Damn, what does she look like? I had to know. There was a desk opened right behind her and I took it quickly as other students began to filter in.

The second I sat down I was assaulted by the sweetest smell; strawberries, flowers, and sunshine. I inhaled deeply and could also smell Eternity. I memorized that scent from thumbing through a million old magazines in my dad's clinic. The ads were so alluring, and for a kid without friends or access to porn it was all I had to masturbate with. _Geeze, what a time to think of that, now my dick's hard again._

Fuck, this girl is driving me crazy, and I don't even know her or what she even looks like. I leaned forward to get a better whiff of her scent, hoping no one noticed and as I got closer I could hear the distant sound of music. She must have earphones on. They're on pretty loud; Depeche Mode's Personal Jesus, I'd know that drum beat anywhere.

_God, given the chance I would be her Personal Jesus…_wow, that was cheesy even for me.

She'll never go for me, I have no game. What could I possibly have to offer a girl as rad as her? She's obviously smart, because she's in AP classes, and from what I can tell she seems really pretty, and mysterious. It's the first day of school, the first day of our senior year and she could care less. Would it be weird of me to tap her shoulder and introduce myself? What would I say? _"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, will you be my friend?"_ I'd probably sound like Screech or Steve Irkell. Even I knew that would be lame.

As the class came to a close, Miss Swan barely even moved from her position. She simply turned her head up to look at the teacher. I still have no idea what her face looks like. When the bell rang for lunch everybody stood in unison and practically ran for the door. My attempt to finally get a glimpse of her face was foiled. Damn the luck. I looked around and noticed everybody going in one direction so I followed the crowd into the lunch room. I looked around hoping to find Emmett or Miss Swan, but came up short.

What I did see was Jessica Stanley flailing her arms wildly at me motioning for me to her table. I looked around to see who she sat with and nearly turned to run out of the room. Fucking Mike Newton and Tyler Crowly were at her table. The motherfuckers who made my life a living hell were still her friends. I'd recognize them anywhere. Fuck that. Not that I'd want to sit with Stanley anyway, but I hoped that I wouldn't have to sit alone at lunch.

I noticed an empty table and went straight for it. I was truly disappointed that I haven't seen any of my old friends. Do they ditch lunch? It's raining outside, so they wouldn't be at the quad, certainly by now I would have seen Emmett or Alice again. At least I know they're here. Everyone stared at me as I took my seat and they began whispering to each other and there were a couple of sneers and gasps. I don't know what I did wrong, but sitting here really bothered some of them.

I pulled out my book as a distraction from the weird vibe I got from all of this. This day was supposed to be a great day and so far it is possibly the worst, except for my mystery Swan, I looked up again and searched the room once more for my friends, for her, for anybody that I remembered being nice to me. Surely, Angela, Erick or Ben were here somewhere.

Finally, I recognized someone, Emmett, and he was holding my swan. He was squeezing the life out of her, could she be with him? I distinctly heard the teachers address my swan as Miss Swan. Jasper had said Emmett and Rosalie were together. I looked at the group of them again and quickly recognized Alice standing with them and also a tall gorgeous blonde wearing the most skin tight dress ever. Upon a closer look I recognized her. It was Rosalie. Wow, time was truly amazing to her. She's fucking gorgeous, who knew that the chubby girl that used to arm wrestle all the boys for their lunch money and never lost would be so hot.

Sweet, that means they know my swan, and I could possibly be introduced. I sat up straight and hoped they saw me. Emmett spoke with the girls and then looked up at me. I couldn't hear what he was saying through all the buzz of the lunch room. He lifted his arm and waved at me and nodded his head as if to say hello. I didn't want to appear too eager nodded as well.

He then gathered up all three girls under his arm and began walking towards me. From my sitting position I couldn't see my girl through the crowd of students making their way to their seats. Finally, I was going to meet her, my swan. The path cleared and I had a clear view of her face; her beautiful, sad face.

Time froze, all the noise of the lunch room faded away, I could only hear my heart thundering against my chest, I was immediately drawn to the abyss that were her deep brown eyes and I couldn't tear away my gaze. My beautiful swan. She mesmerized me and I was speechless. I suddenly forgot where I was and someone was speaking to me, but I couldn't stop staring at my life. I have to know her.

******

A/N: Whoa, I got wordy, didn't I? Okay, so this means I have to make Chapter 3 the build up to the lemon at the end of Chapter 1, which also means I have to go back and re-read my own story so I don't mess it up.

Please leave me a review, I have some thoughts on where I would like this to go and I could really use the encouragement. Thanks.

If you'd like, you can find me on twitter, fangirlishly following all my fave authors. Holler at me there, I'm MsNinnie.


End file.
